Law of common fate
by wisa-edsa
Summary: Elements moving in the same direction at the same rate..that is how Sakura thinks her life works, And Sasuke its just one of those elements.


PROLOGUE

The drive to make something out of nothing is what innate the feeling of just jump into the water. The sound of splash, of the running drops through the ancient rocks are what keeps her in this sanctuary or as she called it sometimes "home". She never has felt this in other place, not even where her family resides, yes, that was not a home for her. This is where she belongs, swimming in this aimless flow, which seems to live more time than she.

Looking at the sky, thought the hollow in the ceiling of the cave, and just moving her arms up and down, contrasting with the river, Sakura thinks of the never ending fate that she has, karma the bitch is what ino call it, but she knows is destiny the cause of all situations that she has to put up. And this day was not different, another death in the hospital at her hands, another family that has to welcome the sorrow at the sight of Sakura emotionless smile. That is right; closing her eyes she thinks that she doesn't have any more sensibility or enough feelings to care anymore.

She chose this profession because she thought that this was her way to mending to society the sins that her family plague in other people, and a way for her to escape a live that she doesn't want to. But as she swims deeper into the beautiful water, she feels the safety and calms that no one and nothing had ever given to her. It's been two weeks since Sakura put a foot in the cave, and she has missed it. Now she feels complete, different at the sensation of the last couple's days.

Ever since the age of 12, these waters have washed all the blood and tears out of Sakura, and she just feels grateful. Growing up with death, her desire was to be someone who can stop it, that was why she decides to be a doctor, but as some bastard psychologist once said to her "we never run from our past, we might think that we can be afar from our memories and the way me use to live, but at some point we just star to relive it again, maybe no on the same form but it will be the same pain".. Getting out to the surface, she shakes her head thinking about the fucked up persons that decide to give him the title of someone that can find the solution to other people's problems.

Deciding that two hours of water was enough, she needs to confront reality, and what is in store for her this evening. She heads to the sand and tries to go out of the water, but something stop her, something that she has not seen before. There was some kind of light at the end walls of the cave, and he feels curious. Never has she seen someone here. It was always her and the water with the usual animals that reside in the cave. Starting to swim to that point and feeling extremely inquisitive she approach an earthy site, looking to all sides she tries to find the owner of the tent and the fire that she is watching. But not seeing someone, and getting a little cold, Sakura decides to get out of the water and have a little fire, and maybe wait for the person that apparently is camping here, on a cave. With her clothes getting too close to all the parts of her body, Sakura approach the green tent observing the now visible cans of food on the floor, some kind of book in German and a knife. Looking inside the tent, she sees nothing apart of couples of sheets and pillows.

What it's all those stuff doing here..? – In all the time that she is visiting the sanctuary, she never has seeing another person in it. She uses to believe that this place was only visible for her, as some kind of magical trick, because it was so lonely and peaceful. But as she takes a little of fire, she thinks on the owner of the tent. Are she/ he escaping from home? Is some kind of killer on the hunt? Is a homeless person? Or some scientist trying to discover the answers to this cave and make it public? This was the idea that most frighten her; she doesn't want people began showing here, this is her home and she want to be that way till her death, and maybe when she is dying, she can come here and die peacefully and feel the same way she is alw-

Suddenly she feels a cold knife in the back, and the amount of force that someone is pushing it. She feels the same force pressing in her mouth as a visible hand is making difficult for her to scream. A breath is blowing in her right ear, and a fearful and dark panic start to flow through all her body, as she hears the same words that hunted all her childhood.

Do you want to die….Sakura….?


End file.
